


Why I Like You

by aozorakon



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozorakon/pseuds/aozorakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trina is way more than she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after the episode where Trina lies about Beck liking her. I feel in love with the idea of them being together, also omg I miss the show.

Trina put on foundation, powder and eyeliner. The make up wasn't doing it's job today, she sighed and wiped at her tearing eyes. “I don't want to ruin my make up.” She breathed out. She did this every day. She put on her make up and cried it off, then tried again. She put on her mask, forced on a smile and went on with her day.

She wore a fake smile for the people around her, none of them were her friends. She had no friends. No one wanted to be associated with the no talent, over confident freak. She knew it but she couldn't change it. All of the things in the world couldn't make her happy, not even the most expensive things, yet she bought them all. 

One day she decided to make a change, she hired a vocal coach and practiced, practiced, practiced. She didn't change who she was at school or to the people around her, she couldn't change that part of her life. Everyone hated her and if she suddenly changed they'd hate her even more, she knew it.

“These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase...” She sang when she thought no one was around. She was on stage at school after hours, no one stayed after hours, even at Hollywood Arts. School was school after all. 

She choose my immortal by Evanescence because she felt like her life as the lyrics were. She'd never had a person to do the things the song explained, no one but herself and maybe she was singing to her past, the girl she used to be, the girl that wouldn't go away even though she'd tried so hard to change into the girl she really wanted to be.

It wasn't until she finished singing that she got the first real applause of her life. It shocked her because her eyes had been closed. She jumped and looked out into the rows of seats, who she saw there clapping surprised her as much as the clapping itself had. “...Beck.” She whispered.

“I didn't know you could sing like that.” Beck advanced the stage.

“Yeah I-” She started to react like she always would, a rude overconfident remark but she stopped herself, “yeah I hired a vocal coach.” She spoke softly, “so I could prove that I belong here.” She closed her eyes and exhaled a loud sigh, she didn't want to cry, not here, not now and not in front of Beck. 

Beck didn't have anything to say about that, he couldn't honestly tell her that she belonged there because he hadn't thought she did until that very moment. He couldn't really say anything because until that very moment he hadn't seen her as human.

When Beck didn't speak Trina did cry, the tears silently trekking down her cheeks. “I know...” She looked down at Beck who was looking up at her, “I know what you all think, what you all say about me and it...hurts.” Her voice broke. “It's like no one cares if they hurt anyone here, we say the most hurtful things and we just don't care.” 

“Trina?” Beck's voice held concern.

“I'm sorry,” Trina started as he wiped at her eyes, smudging her make up. “I'm sorry for lying about you liking me and hurting you. I'm sorry...” She just wanted to get that off her chest. She hated the way she'd acted that day, but she really did like Beck and she'd tried so hard to cook him dinner and make him happy that when he and Tori's other friends played that trick on her...god that had hurt. “I should have expected that you and the guys did to me, really why would anyone like me?” She asked softly. She didn't know why she was laying it all out, being so real. 

And of course Beck didn't know what to say, what could he say?

“I just had this hope,” She looked at Beck and smiled the saddest smile he'd ever seen. “I had this hope that for once someone liked me, that you liked me.” She laughed bitterly, “that was silly, wasn't it?” She looked away, “I started that rumor because I really do like you, and I didn't know how to tell you...” She sniffled and wiped her eyes again, “and if I had you wouldn't have cared because I'm me. I hate myself as much as all of you do, I know I have no talent, I know I'm a freak...but I try, god do I try...” She shook her head and looked to see if Beck was still there, to her surprise he was.

“Trina,” Beck started.

“You don't have to say anything. I already know.” 

“I don't think you do,” Beck pulled himself onto the stage, “I've never seen this side of you, I've never seen you be real before, I like it.”

“Yeah, this me is great isn't it, I'm great.” That side of her was coming out again, the side that protected her, let her be okay with the fact that everyone hated her.

Beck was as her side, he pulled her close, “don't do that.” He spoke softly and kissed her. He didn't know why he kissed her, maybe because she was sad or maybe because he wanted her to keep being real.

Trina was shocked, her eyes wide as Beck kissed her and didn't pull back. She looked at his closed eyes and waited for him to pull back. When he didn't she allowed herself to relax a little, to close her eyes and enjoy the first real kiss of her life. It was real, wasn't it?

When Beck finally did pull back, he kept her in his arms, “just be yourself, Trina.” He told her while looking into her eyes not at the smudged make up around them. “Because this you is beautiful.” 

Trina blinked and more tears came, “I'm afraid.” She whispered, “it will all hurt so much if I'm real.”

“We all have to be real sometimes,” Beck spoke softly, “and I'll take you being real with me, even if it's only me. Can you do that?”

“Will you hurt me?” Trina asked softly, “or will you...be a real friend?”

“I'll be a real friend.”


	2. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chance is part two of Why I Like You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two, I need more of themmmm.

Trina rounded the corner but stopped when she saw Tori's friends and heard, “that Trina is a real freak.” It was Andre, somehow she expected more from him. But hey, everyone hated her, right? She backed up and hid to listen. Beck was with them, would he agree or--

“Hey, maybe she's just misunderstood.” Beck cut in.

“I'm misunderstood, she's a freak.” Jade cut in. “How did she even get into Hollywood Arts with no talent, oh yeah, she set off a sleep bomb and checked her name off on all the sheets.”

“That's not how it happened,” Andre cut in, “she had the voice of an Angel but Sinjin messed that up by hitting her in the throat with a loose light.”

“Well, that sounds a lot better than what I've heard and what Jade said.” Beck gave Jade a look.

“And what did you hear, Mr. All-Knowing?” Jade asked with a smirk.

“I heard that she took on the acceptance comity and won, but that's just stupid, I know she can--” wait, Trina hadn't let anyone else know she could sing, had she? “She has talent.”

“Yeah, right.” Jade smirked, “I think Beck has a crush on Trina.” 

Beck shook his head, “no- I...” 

“Yeah, Beck, you haven't said a thing about her weirdness in days, do you like her?” Andre asked.

“No, I don't like her, I just think she has some talent deep down, how else would she be in this school?” 

–

Trina stepped out of the bathroom after reapplying her make up for a second time, after hearing what Beck had said, how he reacted...god that hurt.

At lunch she bought something from the lunch truck and went off on her own, she didn't want to be around anyone. What was the point, she'd probably just cry again. She sat under a tree a little away from the main lunch area.

“Tarny, why are you sitting alone?” That hot senior asked. 

“Oh I-...” Trina started, “I'm Trina.”

“Yeah, whatever, Tarny.” He rolled his eyes, “freak.” Trina tried to hold in the tears, she really did but they were coming anyway. Little and silently trekking down her cheeks. It was all too much. “I'm going to take a guess, you have no friends.”

“Hey!” Beck was walking toward Trina, “what are you doing?” He asked the guy.

“She's crying, are they real tears or is she acting?” He asked with a smirk and a harsh laugh, “she can't act, she has no talent.” Trina's eyes were red and puffing up and she wiped at them and messed up her make up. It wasn't anything new, other than crying in front of everyone, letting that real girl come through. 

“Enough.” Beck's voice held enough warning that people were starting to look their way.

“What, you this freak's friend?” The senior asked.

“And what if I am?” Beck growled out.

The senior laughed, “yeah right, how much does she pay you?” His shit eating grin was replaced with shock as Beck's fist connected with his jaw.

“Do you not understand 'enough'?” Beck asked, his face reddening with the anger that was surging through his veins. “Why don't you just back the fuck off and leave her alone?” He growled out.

Trina watched in shock, was this the same Beck that said he didn't like her earlier, suddenly he was being a friend?

“She's a talentless freak, that's why, no one likes her and no one ever will!” The guy lunged at Beck and tackled him to the ground. Beck didn't have much trouble and flipped them and held the skinny senior down, “She's ugly inside and out.” 

Beck threw another punch, “you must be blind!” He yelled. By then there was a crowd forming. “You don't even know her, you know nothing about her!” He punched the guy again and again. He couldn't stop himself, it was only when Robbie and Andre pulled him off of the guy that he realized what he'd done.

Jade pushed her way through the crowd with a scowl on her face, “I thought you said you didn't like her.” She perked a perfect brow.

“I never said I didn't love her though...” Beck breathed out.


End file.
